Fallen
by Cass Shelly
Summary: New-York, 1996. Alors qu'il survit de rats et de misère, Angel se voit proposer par Nine, créature étrange qu'il a lui-même infanté, le choix qu'il n'espérait plus. La possibilité d'expier ses fautes en aidant une future Tueuse en devenir.


_**Disclaimer :**_ La série "Buffy contre les vampires" appartient à son seul créateur, Joss Whendon. Et je n'ai bien entendu, rien touché à écrire ce qui suit.

 ** _Pairings :_** Angel/ Buffy, Angelus/OC

 **.**

 _Juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, et que j'ai eu envie de coucher sur papier._

 ** _._**

 _Seul le perso de Nine est à moi :)_

* * *

 _ **\- Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion,**_

 _ **sans doute serions-nous moins torturés,**_

 _ **mais nous serions vides, espaces déserts, sombres et glacés. -**_

( Angelus )

* * *

 ** _( New-York - 1996 )_**

Dans sa main aux doigts froids, le rat dodu qui se débat avec force couinements affolés, l'écœure une seconde avant qu'Angel ne plante toutefois ses crocs dans sa chair tendre. Accroupi à même le sol d'une ruelle sombre et aussi crasseuse que ses habits, précisément entre deux bennes à ordures où il a pu attraper sa proie, le vampire repenti aspire goulûment le sang fade qui lui emplit la gorge.

Si il n'y avait la faim tenace qui ne cesse de le relancer, il n'aurait jamais chercher à se nourrir de cet ersatz fielleux, dont il n'est pourtant pas en mesure de se passer.

Mais il refuse cependant de tuer de nouveau un être humain, préférant de loin sa propre déchéance que de subir de nouveaux remords.

« Tu mange des rats maintenant ? Lui parvient soudainement une voix moqueuse à l'accent familier. Toi, qui m'a appris à savoir savourer les meilleures choses. »

Ouvrant ses yeux bruns qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir clôt, Angel délaisse le petit cadavre qui tombe entre ses pieds dans un bruit mou, alors qu'il distingue une paire de jambes gainées de bas noirs dont les pieds sont glissés dans de ravissantes bottines de la même couleur.

« Nine, souffle-t-il doucement pour lui-même alors même que se baissant pour être à sa hauteur, la dénommée esquisse un sourire à son encontre.

\- Salut Angel. »

Puis levant un doigt vers son menton, la jeune femme essuie les traces rougeâtres qui le souille avant de le porter à ses propres lèvres dans la foulée.

« Pas terrible, grimace-t-elle par la suite. Mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment. » Grogne-t-il en faisant mine de se relever.

Tout de noir vêtue, d'une jupe courte doublée d'un voile de dentelle ainsi que d'un chemisier de soie sous une veste ajustée, Nine l'imite de même tandis que ses prunelles d'orage le détaille sans pudeur.

Elle s'amusait souvent à le chercher du regard quand elle vivait avec eux, à l'époque lointaine de son règne sanglant. Et souvent, Angelus répondait à ses avances muettes avec la passion qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Tu pue la mort. » Affirme-t-elle aujourd'hui, fronçant le nez pour illustrer ses propos.

Ce qui n'est pas faux en soit, mais qui agace subitement plus qu'autre chose Angel qui lance en retour d'un ton hargneux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

\- Un tas de choses. Mais là, tout de suite, que tu vienne avec moi. »

 **.**

Situé sous les toits comme en témoigne les poutres apparentes, et pourvu du nécessaire, l'appartement de Nine lui paraît cependant accueillant, lui qui n'a connu que la rue depuis ces deux dernières décennies.

« Viens, lui ordonne gentiment la plus jeune, se délestant de sa veste d'un mouvement souple, avant de traverser la pièce principale pour atteindre le fond où se trouve la partie cuisine. Tu dois crever de soif à bouffer des rats depuis des lustres. »

Lui ayant emboîté automatiquement le pas, Angel garde le silence, la regardant plutôt ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir une poche de sang qu'elle déchire d'un coup de dents habile.

L'espace de quelques terribles secondes où le délicieux parfum de ce qu'il se prive depuis des années titille ses sens, le vampire sent subitement ses muscles se contracter sous la pulsion violente et soudaine, qui le pousse à s'en emparer sans attendre.

Indifférente à son tourment qu'elle n'ignore cependant pas, Nine sort maintenant d'un placard, un verre décoré d'arabesques et de marques de dosages en plus d'un mug, y versant jusqu'à la dernière goutte vermeille le contenu de la poche de plastique qu'elle n'a pas lâché.

L'instant d'après, elle les porte au micro-ondes avant d'en régler la minuterie.

« Ton premier verre depuis un bail, et tu le voudrais froid ? S'explique-t-elle en sentant le regard affamé d'Angel lui brûler la nuque.

\- Je m'en serais contenté. » Gronde-t-il d'un ton bas, bataillant toujours avec lui-même.

Haussant les épaules pour toute réponse, son hôte préfère patienter durant la demi-minute désirée, servant ensuite le verre tant désiré à son Sire, ce dernier s'étant assis de l'autre côté du bar qui délimite la cuisine du reste de la pièce.

« Merci, murmure le brun, se rendant brusquement compte qu'il s'agit là d'une première.

\- Bois Angel. » Se contente de lui dire Nine, alors qu'elle se perche sur son tabouret, assise devant lui.

Ce que le dénommé s'apprête à faire, tous ses sens de vampire uniquement braqué sur ce verre contenant son Saint Graal à lui.

Sauf qu'un souvenir honteux revient aussitôt frapper à la lisière de sa conscience humaine, l'obligeant à suspendre son geste.

« Comment as-tu eu ce sang ? Demande-t-il par la suite, d'un ton sec et alarmé qui stoppe sa cadette.

\- D'un étudiant de ma fac, répond-elle le plus naturellement du monde, ramenant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire son en-cas. Je le séquestre dans ma chambre depuis trois jours, et je lui ponctionne régulièrement du sang pour remplir mon frigo. »

Et ajoutant derechef devant la mine choqué d'Angel, déjà prêt à bondir :

« Je déconne ! »

Éclatant d'un rire cristallin, Nine repose alors son mug sur la surface du bar, secouant son minois pâle encadré de mèches d'un châtain foncé sous la mine mi-figue, mi-raisin du vampire.

« Je déconne, répète-t-elle encore. Tu l'aurais senti si c'était le cas. Et pour répondre à ta question, quand on a l'argent et les bonnes relations, on peut tout avoir. »

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, la jeune femme souffle doucement à son encontre, comme se rappelant de quelque chose d'important :

« Personne n'est mort Angel. La personne qui l'a donné l'a fait de son plein gré. »

S'humectant ses lèvres sèches, le sous-nommé déglutit lentement avant de finalement saisir le récipient offert, le portant ensuite à ses lèvres pour connaître une extase qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

 **.**

De même que le goût exquis du sang humain, le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps nu, est devenue chose presque inconnue pour Angel, lui faisant ainsi prendre conscience à quel point, il a pu choir.

Et ce n'est encore pas assez cher payé pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a commise.

« Angel ? »

Aussi douce que du miel, la voix de Nine le tire de ses sombres pensées, cette dernière ayant de nouveau pu l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'en rende tout de suite compte. Mais si ce n'est sa nature particulière, hybride de vampire et d'humain, elle a eu un bon professeur en la matière.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, la châtaine ouvre sans plus attendre le battant de la cabine, le temps pour elle de se glisser derrière lui d'un pas souple et silencieux. Aussitôt, un léger parfum de chèvrefeuille arrive à ses narines sensibles, amenant également un flot de souvenirs refaire surface.

Aussi belle que dans sa mémoire, Nine se faufile entre le mur carrelé et lui, son sourire naissant dévoilant peu à peu les deux petits crocs qu'il faut connaître pour remarquer, alors qu'elle relève son minois vers lui, ancrant son regard au sien.

A-t-elle toujours eu cet éclat effronté du fond de ses prunelles d'orage ?

Est-ce cela en particulier qui l'a attiré la toute première fois ?

 **.**

Née bâtarde en 1790, et déjà orpheline de mère avant d'atteindre sa première année, Nine, qui répondait encore au prénom d'Alexandrine, avait d'ores et déjà le pied dans une existence de peine et de labeur. Élevée par sa tante qui avait ensuite trouvé à la placer comme servante à l'âge de douze ans, la jeune humaine qu'elle était alors, avait dû s'endurcir dans ce monde fait par, et pour des hommes.

Et puis, à l'aube de ses dix-neuf ans, après avoir accepté d'unir sa vie à Thomas Sorel, fils d'aubergiste, aimant et rêveur, Angelus avait répondu à l'appel inconscient de ce qu'il avait décelé dans ses yeux clairs.

Encore aujourd'hui et de même que pour Dru, Angel se souvient avec une netteté effrayante de chaque détail, chaque envie et chaque fantasme de ce qu'il a rêvé de lui faire, avant de laisser libre court à son envie durant cette nuit d'hiver qui aurait dû être celle de ses noces.

La seule chose imprévue avait été la farouche tentative de résistance de Nine, qui bien que vaine - et diablement excitante - avait conduit à sa transformation accidentelle et inachevée. Dans sa lutte désespérée d'échapper au désir brutal du vampire, la jeune fille avait été projetée contre un miroir qui s'était brisé sous le choc, et avait par là-même entaillé profondément leurs chairs respectives.

Elle en avait hurlé par la suite, de douleur et de terreur mêlées, parce qu'elle avait compris que lutter n'allait avoir d'autres buts que repousser l'inévitable. Et quand le vampire s'était effectivement enfoncé durement en elle, l'ayant besogné avec rudesse à même le plancher de sa chambre d'épousée, et à quelque pas du cadavre de son époux, il l'avait bâillonné de sa main coupée pour l'empêcher d'alerter le voisinage.

Il avait même manqué de l'étouffer dans la foulée, ce qui avait donc obligé Nine à ruer de plus belle pour chercher à respirer, juste avant qu'elle ne sente un liquide chaud et poisseux lui emplir la bouche.

La jeune femme s'était ensuite violemment arquée sous lui, tout son corps souple s'étant presque retourné avant que son cœur ne lâche brusquement.

Il n'était reparti qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, de la même manière qu'il s'était arrêté.

Brutalement.

Elle s'était alors éveillée en sursaut, nue dans un lit inconnu, avec un arrière-goût de fiel sur la langue et sous la surveillance curieuse de son nouveau Sire.

 **.**

« On a du temps à rattraper toi et moi. » Souffle doucement Nine, le sortant de même du fil de ses souvenirs.

L'instant suivant, et sans lui laisser le temps de se dérober, elle saisit ses deux mains pour les poser d'autorité sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

 **.**

Cette moiteur douce et accueillante, il est certain de ne pas l'avoir oublié.

Accrochée à lui tandis qu'il la maintient plaquée contre le mur froid de la douche pour s'enfoncer davantage en elle, Nine gémit franchement son plaisir à son oreille, griffant son dos musclé de ses ongles courts.

A peine plus tôt, elle lui a murmuré des mots bien distincts, qui ont percé son cœur mort et lui ont fait déposer les armes.

 _« Tu me dois bien ça, non ? »_

Haletant dans son cou, la châtaine cherche à décaler sa tête pour emprisonner ses lèvres, sachant sans qu'il n'est besoin de le lui confirmer, que le plaisir qui électrise chacune de leurs cellules est pour lui, teintée d'une culpabilité si mordante qu'elle l'empêche d'en jouir pleinement.

Quand il était encore Angelus, cela n'était bien-entendu pas d'actualité.

Mais depuis qu'il s'est vu maudit, la donne a sensiblement changée.

De chaste, le baiser qui les unit par la suite, devient plus profond à mesure que l'abysse semble s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

 **.**

« Tu m'as manqué. » Soupire doucement Nine à peine quelques secondes plus tard, toujours dans ses bras et délicieusement alanguie contre lui.

 **.**

Une heure plus tard, Nine sort tout juste les habits d'Angel du sèche-linge de la buanderie située au bas de son immeuble, quand une voix désapprobatrice et familière lui parvient du seuil de la porte :

« Tu es censée être neutre dans cette histoire, tu te rappelles ? »

Pliant le jean maintenant propre, pour le poser au fond de la panière de linge amenée avec elle, la châtaine esquisse un sourire avant de tourner son minois vers son mentor :

« Je le suis, lui affirme-t-elle, continuant sa tâche.

\- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, réplique Whistler, désignant d'un geste du menton la petite pile d'habits lavés et secs.

\- Je t'en prie, soupire Nine. C'est pas une lessive qui va changer grand chose. »

Peu de temps après avoir quitté le quatuor de vampires avec lequel, elle avait "grandi", cette dernière avait fait la connaissance de ce démon ni mauvais, ni bon qui lui avait proposé le même genre de choix qu'elle a été chargé de soumettre à Angel.

Faire autre chose de son existence que d'errer sans but précis.

Pour sa part, Nine a choisi de seconder Whistler, ayant pu accessoirement apprendre à totalement contrôler les deux parties distinctes de sa personne.

Quant à son Sire..., elle ne lui a pas encore posé la question. D'où le mécontentement et la présence du démon qui l'a formée.

« C'est l'une des premières choses que je t'ai enseignée, reprend celui-ci, d'une voix toutefois plus indulgente tandis qu'il réduit les quelques pas qui les sépare.

\- Ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, je sais, termine l'hybride à sa place. Sauf que justement, je n'en ai pas.

\- Tu as pourtant une âme, souligne le plus âgé.

\- Comme Angel, lui rappelle alors la châtaine en terminant ce qu'elle avait commencé. Et tu ne m'as pas récupéré dans la rue à me nourrir de vermines, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne freine que mes pulsions les plus bestiales. »

Elle se saisit ensuite de sa panière avant de se diriger vers la sortie, se stoppant toutefois pour se retourner une dernière fois vers le démon.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter Whistler, souffle-t-elle. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'interférer en quoi que se soit. »

Reculant jusque dans le couloir, elle pivote ensuite sur ses talons pour remonter à son logis, son mentor l'ayant suivi des yeux le temps qu'elle disparaisse.

« J'espère Nine. » Murmure-t-il alors pour lui même, sachant au fond de lui combien sa protégée est attachée aux deux facettes de la personnalité de l'ancien fléau de l'Europe.

 **.**

La nuit du lendemain est tombée depuis quelques heures, quand revenant juste de Los-Angeles, Angel pénètre dans l'appartement de Nine où cette dernière révise ses cours au salon, ses cheveux encore humides d'une récente douche, et son corps nu et mince recouvert d'un peignoir de satin sombre.

Confortablement installée dans un coin du canapé, elle sirote même une tasse de thé à la menthe tandis que son Sire se dirige droit vers elle.

« Alors ? S'enquiert la châtaine, le sentant à juste titre agité.

\- Je veux l'aider. »

Après être remontée de la buanderie, elle a tenu son engagement envers son mentor, ainsi qu'aux entités supérieures auxquelles il rend lui-même des comptes, ayant de fait expliqué au vampire qu'il lui ait possible de faire quelque chose d'utile malgré sa condition d'âme en perdition.

Comme venir en aide à une future Tueuse par exemple.

D'autant plus que ce Whistler lui en a dit, Nine sait que leurs espérances de vies sont très limitées, voire compromises de par la dangerosité de leur mission.

L'appui d'un immortel de la trempe et de l'expérience d'Angel, ne lui sera que bénéfique. Aussi l'a-t-elle encouragé à aller à la rencontre secrète et silencieuse de l'adolescente élue, afin qu'il puisse choisir en connaissance de cause.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. » Sourit-elle doucement.

 **.**

 ** _( Sunnydale - 1999 )_**

Cette nuit, la lune est ronde, pièce de monnaie grise dans un ciel sans nuages.

Vêtue de sombre pour se fondre parmi les pierres tombales entre lesquelles, elle se meut aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, Buffy fait habilement tourner un pieu de bois entre ses doigts fins.

« Vampires ? » Finit-elle par appeler après être revenue sur ses pas, regrettant presque un certain ralentissement dans l'activité nocturne des morts-vivants aux dents longues.

Enfin, surtout par ce qu'elle souhaiterait utiliser ce temps perdu à autre chose qu'à... Rouiller sur place, en attendant qu'une créature sans âme vienne lui tailler une bavette.

« Ici, vampires ! » Reprend donc la Tueuse, se retenant tout de même de siffler.

D'autant plus, qu'elle avait prévu de retrouver Angel et ses amis au Bronze après sa patrouille de routine.

Enfin, l'effectuer malgré tout, vise surtout à se donner bonne conscience.

 **.**

Ses prunelles grises ayant viré à un orange chaud et animal, Nine envoie valser d'un coup de pied habile, un premier vampire contre la porte de service du Bronze, se dégageant ensuite de la poigne du deuxième qui vient la ceinturer, en propulsant l'arrière de sa tête contre son nez.

Ça lui apprendra, à vouloir porter secours à des humaines trop naïves pour suivre deux inconnus dans une ruelle mal éclairée !

A croire que personne dans cette foutue ville n'a conscience qu'elle est maudite jusqu'aux fondations !

N'ayant pas attendue pour se dégager, Nine se rue par la suite sur son sac échoué plus loin, attrapant juste le pieu qu'elle y a fourré à son arrivée ici depuis moins de six mois, quand elle est derechef saisit à la nuque pour être tirée en arrière.

 **.**

Plus qu'une bagarre lui parvenant aux oreilles, au moment où Buffy arrive près du club, c'est son sixième sens qui fait vibrer les cinq autres.

Aussi ne perd-t-elle pas une seconde pour se ruer vers l'origine du bruit venant de l'arrière du Bronze, là où les vampires adorent amener les proies qu'ils débusquent à l'intérieur. A peine est-elle arrivé, qu'elle en aperçoit un se désintégrer en poussière sous le coup d'un pieu planté par une jeune femme, cette dernière ayant l'air à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

Et en mauvaise posture, à en juger par le deuxième buveur de sang faisant mine de se relever pour attaquer.

« Attention ! » Crie aussitôt Buffy, plongeant de même vers eux pour attraper le vampire par l'arrière de sa veste, avant de mettre à profit ses pouvoirs de Tueuse pour l'éjecter plus loin.

Profitant ensuite de l'étourdissement de son adversaire provoqué par la chute occasionnée, elle réduit la courte distance qui les sépare, brandissant directement son propre pieu avant de l'achever dans la seconde.

« A l'avenir, j'arrêterais de me plaindre, marmonne l'adolescente pour elle-même avant de se retourner vers l'inconnue qui, de profil, semble inspecter les doigts de sa main gauche. Ça va... ? »

Grimaçant sous la douleur qui pulse de ses doigts cassés, Nine soupire pour tenter de se calmer, sentant toutefois encore la rage du combat qui la prise à la gorge, cet instant où le vampire en elle a repris le dessus avec une furieuse envie de meurtre à assouvir.

Encore sous le coup de la poussée d'adrénaline qui a coulé flot dans ses veines, elle remarque juste que celle qu'elle a compris être la Tueuse - qui donc sinon ? - s'adresse à elle.

Tournant donc son minois vers elle, l'hybride s'apprête à lui demander de répéter ce qu'elle n'a pas entendu lui dire, quand la jeune blonde se fige brusquement, agissant ensuite si vite, que Nine ne perçoit le mouvement de son bras qu'au moment où le coup porté l'atteint au visage.

 **.**

La prochaine fois que les vampires se mettront au vert, Buffy acceptera les faits comme elle l'a fait de son sort d'Élue.

Comme de présentement devoir en finir avec ce que elle a cru à tort, être une personne à aider. Cette couleur ambré qui colore ses prunelles, elle l'a déjà croisé de nombreuses fois dans les regards avides de sang de ceux qu'elle élimine.

Qu'importe que l'inconnue qui vient de tomber à la renverse sur le bitume, soit peut-être de la race des démons, au vu de son visage lisse de tout aspect vampirique. Ou qu'elle soit de ce fait en mauvais termes avec ceux aux canines affûtées.

Dans son monde, l'adolescente ne peut pas se permettre de tergiverser.

Angel reste la seule et unique exception.

Levant donc de nouveau son pieu après s'être accroupie près de la châtaine pour la prendre à la gorge de sa main de libre, elle s'apprête à l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine recouverte d'un corsage noir, quand une poigne ferme la ceinture sans crier gare pour la tirer en arrière.

« Arrêtes. » Lui intime aussitôt la voix d'Angel à son oreille.

 **.**

Depuis la dernière fois où ils se sont quittés, Angel savait que le retour de Nine n'était qu'une question de temps. Des mois, des années ou même des siècles, peu importe. Pour des êtres immortels, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

En revanche, il doit reconnaître qu'il n'a pas envisagé le scénario où Buffy et elle se rencontreraient, encore moins celui où la première essaierait de tuer la deuxième.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'insurge à très juste titre sa petite amie, se dégageant de ses bras dans la foulée.

\- Elle n'est pas démoniaque, lui répond simplement le vampire, se tournant ensuite vers Nine qui essuie d'un revers de manche, le sang qui coule sur son menton. Ça va ?

\- Nickel. » Lui assure cette dernière, acceptant sans broncher la main qu'il lui tend pour l'aider à se relever.

Puis croisant l'eau claire des yeux de l'adolescente, qui la dévisage toujours avec l'air de se demander si elle doit l'attaquer de nouveau ou lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, elle comprend soudain que les siens ne doivent pas lui paraître bien naturels.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui lance-t-elle donc, pointant un doigt de sa main valide vers le haut de son visage. Ils redeviendront gris quand je me serais complètement calmée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » S'enquiert alors Buffy, assimilant ces dernières paroles.

 **.**

Ouvrant juste une boîte de premier soins, Giles en sort de quoi panser les trois doigts brisés de Nine, cette dernière alors assise dans le canapé de son salon, et ne bronchant pas plus sous les soins donnés.

Moins d'une d'une demie-heure plus tôt, Angel, Buffy, ainsi que des trois adolescents de son âge présentés comme étant ses amis, ont tenu l'amener en ces lieux même, tant pour la soigner au calme, que de permettre au bibliothécaire de faire sa connaissance.

« Oui, en effet, confirme ce dernier à la ronde, chacun assis autour d'eux alors qu'Angel préfère toutefois resté debout, près du bar. J'avais entendu parler de ces êtres hybrides d'humain et de vampire. »

Il termine les poses des attelles tout en reprenant :

« Mais je dois bien avouer que je doutais un peu de leurs existences... »

Puis réalisant le sens de ses mots, il se sent obligé d'ajouter :

« Sans vouloir te vexer bien-sûr.

\- Pas de soucis, le rassure la demie-vampire dans un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. A la base, j'n'étais déjà pas censé vivre. »

Parce qu'elle le connaît plus intimement que quiconque présent dans la pièce, Buffy sent son compagnon se raidir, bien qu'il garde cependant un visage impassible.

« En revanche, sourit par la suite Nine, posant ensuite sa main bandée sur sa cuisse. Moi aussi j'avais entendu parler des Tueuses et de leurs Observateurs, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, l'un ou l'autre.

\- Oui, à ce propos, intervient également Buffy, replaçant inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Désolée pour tout à l'heure.

\- Oh. Ça ? Fait mine de comprendre la châtaine en pointant de son index droit, le coin inférieur de sa lèvre que le poing de l'adolescente a coupé en ligne nette. T'inquiète, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me dégager si Angel n'était pas intervenu. »

Fronçant par la suite les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait, elle ajoute cependant dans un deuxième haussement d'épaules :

« Ou alors, t'aurais certainement eu la flippe de ta vie en croyant avoir tué une humaine... Va savoir.

\- Nine, la réprimande aussitôt Angel, sentant comme le sien le désarroi choqué de sa petite-amie.

\- Quoi ? Se défend la sous-nommée, se tournant de moitié vers son Sire. J'ai un cœur qui bat après tout. Et puis tu sais comme moi que je m'en serais sortie sans ton aide. La preuve : Tu m'as bien jeté dans les pattes de trucs bien pires que Buffy, et je suis encore là. »

Du silence lourd de sens qui tombe sur les épaules de chacun, la châtaine semble être la seule à ne pas s'en apercevoir, ou comme le soupçonne fortement le vampire, à s'en délecter.

« Donc, reprend Alex, décidant de parler pour tout le monde afin de dissiper le malaise installé. Angel et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis qu'il m'a accidentellement transformé en 1809, acquiesce Nine, reportant son attention sur le jeune homme, tout en se calant plus confortablement dans les coussins du canapé. Ensuite, j'ai vécu un temps avec eux...

\- "Eux" ? La coupe à son tour la Tueuse, haussant un sourcil blond.

\- Oui, continue la châtaine, esquissant un sourire étrange. Darla, ensuite Dru, puis Spike. Mais c'est Angel qui a fait mon éducation. »

Elle coule ensuite un bref regard en direction du dénommé, qui gardant ses bras croisés sur son torse, est seul en mesure d'y lire le message sous-entendu, aussi bien dans ses paroles, que luisant dans ses prunelles redevenues grises.

Du temps de son règne sanguinaire, il en effet prit très à cœur, son enseignement sur tous les plans.

« D'où les "Trucs pires que Buffy" ? Ajoute Alex, qui du fait de son animosité avec le vampire, n'a aucun scrupule à jeter un pavé aussi gros dans la mare.

\- Ouais, c'est comme apprendre à un gosse à nager, confirme l'hybride avant de se tourner vers Giles pour demander : Vous voulez bien me faire une tasse du thé, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Euh oui, bien-sûr, répond le bibliothécaire tout en se levant, aussi surpris malgré lui par la demande, que la formule employée.

\- Vous le balancez d'un bateau, reprend ensuite la châtaine, comme si ne rien était. Et vous attendez de voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et moi qui croyais que la meilleure manière de faire, était de le tenir gentiment pour ne pas qu'il se noie, conclue le jeune brun avec un brin d'ironie qui n'échappe à personne.

\- Alex. » Lance cette fois-ci Willow, toujours aussi conciliante.

Et avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, ou même qu'Angel puisse finir d'encaisser, Nine devance tout le monde en prenant également la défense de ce dernier :

« Pour ma condition, c'était la seule manière de rester en vie. »

Afin d'illustrer ses propos, elle lève ensuite sa main bandée à hauteur de son visage, la tournant un instant sur elle-même avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis plus forte qu'un humain, mais pas autant qu'un vampire. »

Surtout quand il s'agit d'en frapper un avec le mauvais angle, au mauvais endroit, et plusieurs fois de suite.

Revenant juste avec une tasse d'un breuvage chaud et délicieusement aromatisé qu'il tend à Nine, Giles se rassoit à ses côtés, s'enquérant tout autant :

« D'ailleurs, quels sont... Les particularités de chacun dont tu as hérité ?

\- Ben, réfléchit l'interpellée après l'avoir remercié, et se réchauffant à présent la paume de sa main valide avec le mug. J'ai un pouls qui bat plus lentement que vous, je ne crains pas l'ail, mais je n'en mange pas.

\- Et l'eau bénite ? Demande Buffy.

\- Ça brûle.

\- Les crucifix ? » Ajoute à son tour Alex.

Pour toute réponse, l'hybride repose la tasse sur la table basse, glissant ensuite sa main dans son corsage, pour en sortir la petite croix en argent pendue à son cou par une fine chaîne.

« Autre chose ? Sourit-elle, visiblement amusée, replaçant par là-même le bijou à sa place.

\- Le soleil ? Reprend Willow.

\- Je n'y crame pas, mais je préfère rester à l'ombre.

\- Et les invitations à entrer ? Propose à son tour Cordélia, qui jusqu'à maintenant, est restée étonnamment silencieuse.

\- Réfléchis, répond cette fois Alex, se tournant vers elle. Giles l'a invitée, non ?

\- En fait, intervient la châtaine avant que la jeune fille ne réplique vertement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une invitation pour entrer chez un humain.

\- Ah tu vois ! Lance tout de même l'adolescente au brun.

\- Mais tout à l'heure, souligne Buffy. C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais.

\- Oui, confirme Nine, reprenant sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée. Mais parce que je suis polie. »

 **.**

Plus tard, alors que chacun est rentré chez soi, Buffy sert davantage la main d'Angel enveloppant la sienne, repensant à Nine, plus particulièrement ses confidences sur sa nature, ainsi que l'étrange impression que cette dernière cache plus de choses qu'elle ne veut bien le dire.

« Angel ? Appelle doucement la jeune fille, troublant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Oui ?

\- Nine et toi, est-ce que... Non, rien, après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Amusé, le vampire esquisse un sourire tandis qu'il relâche ses doigts pour l'enlacer tendrement, demandant à sa place :

« Est-ce que Nine et moi avons été ensemble ?

\- Euh..., rougit légèrement Buffy avant de souffler : Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un lien fort entre vous, et que peut-être, ça vous a rapprochés. »

Puis se stoppant et incitant Angel a en faire de même avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, elle relève ensuite son minois vers lui.

« J'ai l'air jalouse, non ? »

Son sourire s'accentuant, son compagnon lève une main jusqu'à son visage pour dégager une mèche blonde échouée sur son front, rectifiant à son encontre :

« Adorable, mon amour. »

 **.**

 ** _( Deux mois plus tard. )_**

L'après-midi est à peine achevée, que plusieurs coups sourds sont frappés contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Nine, tirant cette dernière de la lecture du premier tome en édition originale des _Misérables_. Reposant le livre sur la table basse du salon, elle se lève pour aller ouvrir le battant, d'autant plus que la voix de Buffy l'appelle de l'autre côté :

« Nine ?

\- J'arrive ! » Répond la sous-nommée, menant le geste à la parole.

A peine entrée, l'adolescente se tourne vers la demie-vampire, demandant sans ambages :

« Est-ce que tu as vu Angel récemment ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'aurait contacté ? »

Surprise malgré elle, Nine secoue son joli minois avant de poser une main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Si dans un premier temps, Buffy fait mine de résister, elle finit par rapidement rendre les armes, consciente que la châtaine cherche avant tout, à la rassurer.

« Si tu me racontais ce que j'ai manqué ? » Propose d'ailleurs celle-ci, croisant ses jambes couvertes d'un leggings noir, sous une tunique à manches longues de la même couleur.

Parce qu'elle a tenu à respecter son engagement de neutralité, l'hybride a préféré prendre ses distances d'avec, ce qu'Alex a surnommé, le "Scoubi-Gang", sachant également combien sa double-nature peut se révéler dangereuse à long terme.

C'est ce qu'Angel avait expliqué à sa petite-amie, ce soir où il avait senti son besoin d'être rassurée malgré elle.

 _« Nine a beau avoir une âme,_ lui avait-il donc confié le temps du trajet jusqu'à sa maison où il l'avait raccompagnée. _Elle est plus vampire que réellement humaine. Quand je l'ai transformée, j'ai attisé ce qu'elle était devenue, pour survivre dans un monde où la condition féminine n'était pas au mieux. Quant à un possible lien entre nous, il y en a bien un, mais pas comme tu l'entend. »_

Cela, la demi-vampire l'avait également exposé à Giles, le jour où elle était venue à son logis pour lui rendre les attelles utilisées pour la soigner.

Quant au reste, ce qu'elle s'était gardé d'ajouter, c'est qu'Angelus lui avait même confié un jour que ce dont il se délectait le plus chez elle, était ce côté fou et imprévisible de sa personne, qu'il ne s'est toutefois jamais caché d'utiliser à sa guise.

Ou que dans un autre registre, elle s'était si bien entendu avec Drusilla, du temps de leur cohabitation, même si elle ne partageait pas le meurtre avec autant d'avidité qu'eux quatre.

Mais présentement, l'inquiétude de Buffy l'interpelle sincèrement.

Et puis, ne leur a-t-elle pas donné sa nouvelle adresse pour les cas jugés "d'urgence" ?

« Euh..., commence donc l'adolescente. Tu as déjà entendu parlé du Juge ? »

L'espace d'un instant, la réelle surprise de Nine se traduit sans mal quand elle écarquille les yeux, s'enquérant aussitôt :

« Quelqu'un a déterré les morceaux pour le rassembler ? »

Hochant la tête, la blonde confirme de même :

« Il a été activé hier, par Spike et Drusilla. Et il est balèze. »

Sifflant doucement en réponse, Nine n'ajoute cependant rien d'autre, guère très étonnée maintenant qu'elle connaît l'identité des auteurs.

« Angel et toi avez été attaqués ? S'enquiert-elle tout de même, après avoir tiqué sur ses derniers mots.

\- Oui, mais on a réussi à s'enfuir et...

\- Et ? »

C'est fugace mais quelque chose passe dans le vert tendre des yeux de l'adolescente, qui semblant néanmoins se reprendre, termine d'une voix plus décidée :

« On a été séparés quand on s'est échappés, et je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui depuis.

\- Ok, conçoit la demie-vampire sur le même ton. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je puisse savoir où il est ? La dernière fois que je l'ai revu, c'est quand il t'a empêché de m'embrocher avec ton pieu. »

Malgré les apparences, aucune animosité ne suinte de ses paroles, Nine ne faisant qu'exposer des faits déjà passés, omettant toutefois de lui confier qu'il est effectivement venu la voir la nuit suivante de leurs retrouvailles, afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait récupéré.

« C'est juste que tu as été proche de lui, reprend Buffy. A une époque. »

Esquissant un sourire, la châtaine dément cependant son affirmation d'une voix douce :

« Buffy, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec Angel plus de fois que tu ne pourras jamais les compter, que j'en suis proche. C'est normal que tu t'inquiète, mais je sais qu'il va réapparaître tôt ou tard.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Demande alors la Tueuse, s'interdisant de lui montrer combien son aveu l'a heurté.

\- Parce c'est _toi_ , qu'il a dans la peau. »

 **.**

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà quand, sortant juste de la douche, Nine sent un courant d'air lui parvenir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Enroulée dans une serviette éponge qui la couvre jusqu'à mi-cuisses, elle pénètre dans la pièce pour en fermer le battant qu'elle ne se rappelle pas avoir laisser ouvert.

C'est à cette seconde qu'elle perçoit une présence, ses sens de vampires vibrant d'un seul et même ensemble, alors qu'elle se retourne pour découvrir Angel installé dans un fauteuil trônant au coin opposé à son lit.

Et la détaillant d'un regard sombre.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise de soie respectivement noir et grise, il se lève d'un mouvement félin, s'approchant d'elle à la manière d'un prédateur affamé. Pourtant loin d'être effrayée, Nine comprend maintenant ce que Buffy a désiré lui cacher.

« Angelus. » Souffle-t-elle doucement quand le dénommé arrive à sa hauteur, se glissant ensuite derrière elle, avant de laisser courir les pulpes de ses doigts le long de ses bras nus.

Son cœur d'hybride s'emballant délicieusement, de même qu'une fine chair de poule apparaissant sur son épiderme, Nine penche la tête sur le côté, en une invitation muette à laquelle le vampire répond en posant un baiser froid au creux de son épaule.

« On a du temps à rattraper toi et moi. » Chuchote-t-il ensuite à son oreille, ses mains habiles dénouant la serviette qui choit au sol dans un bruissement feutré.

 **.**

Les yeux clos, Nine rejette la tête en arrière sous un assaut plus fort que le précédent, s'accrochant comme à la vie même aux épaules et aux hanches de son Sire, leurs deux corps nus unis dans une étreinte aussi brutale que passionnée.

L'écrasant de son poids contre son lit, Angelus retrace de ses lèvres froides la ligne de son cou offert, humant à pleins poumons son odeur exquise, avant de mordre de ses dents humaines le grain de peau velouté.

Haletant sous la morsure, Nine soulève ses paupières avant de décaler ses jambes, mouvant par la suite ses mains pour les amener à empaumer le haut de ses fesses musclées, accompagnant ainsi la valse rythmée de son bassin.

« Continue. » Le supplie-t-elle dans un murmure bas.

Délaissant son cou, son Sire et amant, fait mine de happer ses lèvres, ordonnant contre celles-ci :

« Redis-le. »

Tremblant de tous ses membres tant le plaisir violent qu'il lui donne lui fait tourner la tête, Nine obéit dans un gémissement rauque :

« Continue. »

 **.**

Le corps emmêlé dans ses draps encore chauds de leurs récents ébats, et repu jusqu'à la lie pour ces mêmes raisons, la châtaine s'étire tel un chat paresseux. Elle ne s'endort que l'instant d'après, indifférente au regard que porte Angelus sur elle.

Debout près de sa couche qu'il a déserté, ce dernier termine de se rhabiller, attachant la boucle de sa ceinture, tout en songeant à d'autres projets concernant une autre endormie qu'il a quitté, et qui lui tarde de retrouver maintenant qu'il a assouvi une première pulsion.

Nine est certes un délicieux hors-d'oeuvre, mais Buffy quant à elle, se révélera à n'en pas douter, être un mets des plus exquis à savourer.

Frémissant dans son sommeil, la jeune hybride se retourne sur le flanc pour venir enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. D'un doigt tendre, Angelus écarte une mèche de cheveux échouée en travers de sa joue, son regard dérivant un instant sur le suçon violacé qui marbre sa gorge.

« Dors petite fille. » Souffle-t-il ensuite, la laissant à ses rêves avant de repartir dans la nuit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La capuche de son sweat rabattue sur sa tête, et se tenant de l'autre côté de la rue donnant sur l'entrée principale du lycée de Sunnydale, Nine regarde Buffy faire de même avec ses amis déjà prêts pour leur journée de cours.

Mais semblant attendre quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Pourtant l'adolescente ne bouge pas, gardant contre elle le sac de voyage qui pend contre sa hanche.

Après qu'Angelus soit venu la rejoindre, la nuit de son retour provoqué par le bonheur retrouvé dans les bras aimants de la jeune fille, beaucoup d'autres ont suivi, ayant même apporté avec lui le parfum de rose de Dru sur sa peau. Loin de s'en formaliser, Nine en a plutôt profondément humé chaque flagrance avec une pointe de nostalgie, mêlée à l'envie de revoir celle qui d'une certaine manière, a joué le rôle de sa sœur aînée durant de nombreuses décennies.

Mais sa promesse faite à Whisler a eu raison du reste, et elle s'est donc contenté des visites nocturnes de son Sire.

Bien que paradoxalement, il s'est écoulé un moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il ne cherchait qu'à profiter le plus possible d'elle et de son corps, avant de finalement décider de réveiller le démon Acathla pour plonger le monde en enfer.

Où une hybride dotée d'une âme humaine n'aurait pas eu sa place.

A vrai dire, la réalisation de ce macabre projet ne l'a en rien surprise, elle, qui s'est toujours douté qu'un jour comme celui-ci finirait par arriver. Après tout, Angelus n'a jamais rien entendu d'autre que son propre plaisir, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle les avait quitté, bien avant que son âme à lui ne lui soit rendue.

Inutile d'attendre le moment où son Sire se serait lassé d'elle.

Et puis, parce qu'il avait provoqué une juste colère, teintée d'un arrière-goût de vengeance pour avoir volé une vie de trop, il était devenu Angel. Un être torturé qui ne pouvait également pas poser un regard sur elle sans s'accabler davantage, durant les brèves périodes où ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés.

Whistler avait eu raison finalement.

Le fait de pouvoir choisir librement d'expier ses fautes en aidant une Tueuse, a été la meilleure des thérapies pour lui. Enfin, jusqu'au retour d'Angelus, plus en forme et cruel que jamais.

Buffy finit par se retourner, prenant présentement le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle devrait logiquement emprunter.

Des quelques derniers mois écoulés jusqu'à maintenant, Nine ignore ce qui a bien pu en découler.

En partie, du moins.

Pour avoir tout juste la veille, elle-même confié à la jeune Élue qu'Angel était la clé permettant d'ouvrir, et d'accessoirement, fermer le portail créé par le réveil du démon, nul doute ne subsiste quant à l'issue des récents événements.

Le soleil ne doit pas briller bien fort en enfer.

Ses yeux gris ne quittant pas la silhouette brisée qui se dérobe bientôt à sa vue, et bien que celle-ci ne soit pas en mesure de pouvoir l'entendre, Nine murmure doucement à son encontre :

« Bonne chance Buffy. »

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
